


【拉二闪旧剑咕哒】Merry Christmas and Happy New Years

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	【拉二闪旧剑咕哒】Merry Christmas and Happy New Years

“…嗯，好，余明天就回埃及。”

藤丸立香一脸阴郁地看着靠在落地窗边刻意压低声音打着电话的丈夫，不由得更紧地抱住了怀里的被子，手指深深地嵌进了棉絮之间——压抑的情绪淋漓尽致地展现在了那几乎要扯碎被套的指印之中。  
经过了一段激烈的情事后的身体还很疲惫，被强行内射入体内的精液正从红肿的穴口内往外潺潺地流出来，双腿间的粘腻感让她十分不适——在这之前她已经拼命地拒绝过他无套插入了，但她那向来我行我素的丈夫还是像往常一样一边咬着她的耳朵说着软话，一边自说自话地满满射在了里面。

——真是的，这个时候了…怀上孩子该怎么办啊  
——好不容易才下定了决心

她瞥了还站在另一边的男人一眼，快速地从床与床板的夹缝中摸出一颗单独包装的紧急避孕药，囫囵吞了下去——最近他一直在抱怨怎么这么努力了她的肚子还没有动静，如果被他发现肯定会又是一场折腾——这也让她实在不明白他的心思，既然自己根本不是他最爱的人，也并不被他的家族承认，何必在这方面这么对她花心思呢。

——还是说我根本上就是一个生育工具吧

干咽下去的药又苦又干，活生生地给立香呛出了眼泪——她绝对不会承认这是她因为不舍和留恋而流下的——她不再会为这个男人流一滴眼泪，这是她在看到私家侦探发给她的照片和录音后，挣扎着下定决心还是要离婚的那一刻就做出的决定。  
即使这是她最爱的、不，是她这短暂的二十五年人生中唯一一个以恋情所深爱着的人——

奥兹曼迪亚斯，立香的现在的丈夫，以建筑和房地产所在世界闻名的拉美西斯财阀在日本区的负责人，也是她从大学时期就开始高高仰视着钦慕着的男人。  
“……呜哇，奥兹曼真的好帅啊，这个身材真的、啧啧啧，这样的黑皮帅哥谁不爱啊！”  
那时候的她常常捧着奥兹曼迪亚斯的照片对着同宿舍的亲友玛修和阿尔托莉雅说，得到的总是两人唠唠叨叨地一堆劝诫，大多都是关于他情人众多的花边新闻，但当时的立香也并没有想着和这种根本触摸不到的人产生交集，只是以他为一个精神上的目标不断地努力，最后以一个普通公立大学毕业生的身份成功进入入职了的拉美西斯财阀——然后也在这里，邂逅了她的梦中情人——大概是连做梦都想不到会发生这样一段因缘的男人。

最开始只是在地铁中遇上了他因为交通堵塞，慌慌张张地赶电车又弄丢车票的第一秘书尼托克丽丝，两人成为朋友后又阴差阳错地在用餐时撞上了走错办公室的奥兹曼迪亚斯。  
在短暂的几次见面之后，男人就对立香发起了猛烈的追求，鲜花，首饰，洋装，甜品，情书，轻而易举地就以“一见钟情”为理由攻陷本就对他抱有憧憬的立香——而这份本来只是充满幻想意味的少女的感情，在两人关系根本改变的那一瞬间就转换为了对他深深的眷恋和爱情，无论奥兹曼迪亚斯做什么都可以原谅，只要没有原则上的错误一切都是可以理解的——即使他在对于情侣最重要的情人节的时候，提到了他初恋的名字。

被爱情冲昏头脑的立香并没有多加思考这些，男人虽然性欲的确强得有点过头了，也似乎是在认识她之前和复数的女性保持着肉体关系，但在和她交往后的确是保持着对她身心上的一心一意，随时随地都展现着对她的特别宠爱——因此，直到两人步入婚姻殿堂的第三年，在某晚事后男人洗澡的时候，百无聊赖的立香打开他的手机想要检查一下他有没有又放在旁边偷拍奇怪的视频（这是他一向恶俗又屡教不改的性癖），却刚好收到了奥兹曼迪亚斯本家发来的邮件。

【妮菲塔丽回国了。拉美斯，你也该回来订婚了吧？】

署名人是图雅——立香知道，这是他母亲的名字——虽然这也是在他的通讯簿中翻到的。  
她对于他的家族并不是很了解，两人结婚时拉美西斯家的人也因故并没有出席。这之前立香一直是以为他们是工作太忙，在看到这条邮件的一瞬间，她才似乎理解到——自己丈夫的家人们也许甚至都不知道自己的存在。

——妮菲塔丽，妮菲塔丽…  
察觉到这个事实的立香焦燥地反复念着这个让她似乎在哪里有些许印象的名字，然后通过亲友阿尔托莉雅的关系找到了私家侦探调查了这个女人——她实在是没有勇气找自己所爱着的丈夫当面对质。

而事实的真相也是印证了立香心中这糟糕的预感。

妮菲塔丽的资料并不难找，换成英文网络检索一下就能找到她相当多的资料。她的父亲是拉美西斯财阀的第三多的持股股东，和奥兹曼迪亚斯在校园时代似乎有一段很甜蜜的爱情——他在早期不少专访中都提到过她的名字。直到五年前妮菲塔丽去法国留学学习服装设计，他也接管了家族在日本的资产，两人的关系这才在长期的分居中结束——立香直到现在才后知后觉地发现当时在情人节时他提到的那个初恋情人的名字就是妮菲塔丽。

看着照片里那张挽着自己丈夫的笑靥如花的少女那张美丽的面孔，立香不由得有些自惭形秽，但直到这时候她都还试图相信着奥兹曼迪亚斯，并且第一次主动买上了几瓶高级酒回家说想要和他谈谈，但命运又再一次给了她一个耳光——

“立香，余最近要回一趟埃及。不知道会多久回来…公司这边有克里奥佩托拉他们夫妻负责…你帮着尼托克丽丝也稍微照看一下没问题吧？凯撒那家伙有时候总觉得不太对劲…”

坐在床头的奥兹曼迪亚斯惬意地喝了一口妻子亲手倒满的香槟，朝她慢慢地道出了这句话，语气平淡地就像是普通话的工作安排一样，但足以在本来就摇摆不定的立香的心中溅起巨大的水花。

“…回埃及，是有什么事吗？”  
立香强压想要哭出来的冲动，拼命地保持着什么都不知道的镇定表情——昏暗的光线下奥兹曼迪亚斯的确也没有发现她的不对劲，他摇了摇了酒杯，思索了一会，慢慢地道出了两个字，“…工作。”

他没有说实话。  
如果是平时的立香，一定会对他这样的说辞深信不疑，但如今已经得知了他和妮菲塔丽关系的立香自然无法再自欺欺人下去了。她低下头，几乎忍不住泪水就要落下来，连忙往嘴里灌了几口酒水，以来掩饰自己现在明显红了的眼眶。

“对了，立香，你说的重要的事什么？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯声音压得很低，语气中有几分挑逗的意味——伴侣在周末的晚上约酒，对于一直混迹在女人圈中的男人这意味着什么自然是不言而喻。  
然而心情正一片混乱立香并没有察觉到两人之逐渐升温的气氛，反而酒壮怂人胆地红着脸把自己心里的想法含含糊糊地说了出来。

“奥兹曼…我想离婚。”

这次换奥兹曼迪亚斯沉默了，他扬起的嘴角慢慢收了回去，盯着自己妻子醉意朦胧的金色眼睛看了半天，确定她不像是在开玩笑之后，一字一顿地开了口。

“为什么？”

这三个字他说的声音不大，但却是饱含着疑问和怒意，这倒是把立香给一个踉跄惊清醒了，自识失言地咬着嘴唇什么都说不出来了。  
“余哪里做得不对？”  
“是我自己的原因…”  
“…不会是外面有男人了吧？是谁，说出来。”  
“这个更不是…诶、奥兹曼…？！”  
她的解释还没有说出口，男人沉重的身体便自上而下压了下来，紧接着便是报复性的落下的吻痕和咬痕，本来就单薄的睡裙被毫不留情地撕开，火热的手掌在身体上泄愤似地胡乱触摸着。  
身体很痛，但是一句话都说不出来。两人的体格差让她没有丝毫反抗的余地，眼泪不知不觉地就流了下来。她不记得那天最后是怎么坚持下来的了，男人的性欲通常都很强，但这么不顾及她的感受，如此粗暴还是第一次。  
子宫被饱满的龟头戳得又胀又痛，强行射进去的精液多到夹不住，不受控制地从松软的子宫口往外涌出来，又被男人粗暴地动作硬生生灌了回去。

“…立香，你和余已经结婚三年了，是时候该有个孩子了吧。”  
这是第二天清晨奥兹曼迪亚斯对她说的第一句话。  
在这之后男人没有再提起关于那天晚上的事，她也没有勇气再提出离婚——只是他们之间的关系，还是似乎有哪里微妙地改变了。  
平时忙于工作，几乎只有周末和节假日才能见一面的丈夫，现在每天都早退下班，还时不时地带回来一些婴幼儿用品和玩具，旁敲侧击地问她哪种更合适，一起约会去游乐园也会时不时地谈起未来的事，晚上更是无论她怎么拒绝都不会带套，并且软硬皆施地没收了她的短效避孕药——现在她剩下的这瓶，还是偷偷托亲友的玛修拜托从之前大学校医的罗马尼那里弄到的。

只是他去埃及“出差”的计划并没有因此取消，现在看上去还提前了不少。

“怎么了？立香，看上去表情不太对？”  
丈夫的声音让立香的逐渐飘远的思绪收了回来，她摇了摇头，任由他在自己唇上落下一个深深的吻。  
很甜。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯有嗜甜的习惯，口中常带着一股果糖的清甜味，在热恋期立香和他接吻的时候总会觉得那股味道甜腻得快要窒息了——但现在的她越是想之前他们度过的那些事，心里就越是苦闷。

“嗯…”  
“呼…啊、等等…嗯…”  
她偷偷地睁开了眼睛，男人漂亮的脸就近在咫尺，眼睛紧闭着，似乎很认真地在接吻，丝毫没有察觉到她的分心。  
她很喜欢他的外表，包括他那如传说中的神坻般美丽的面孔和完美的身材，每次看到他那宛如蜜糖般的金色眸子都会感到眩晕，每次被他拥抱的时候都会感到极强的不真实——但紧随而来又是满溢着幸福的充实和满足感。

——所以说我这种人，都会看重他的外表，奥兹曼怎么又不会喜欢妮菲塔丽小姐呢…

“…你在想什么？立香？”  
发现她有些心不在焉的男人佯怒地咬了一口她的耳垂，在她吃痛发出惊呼声后又安慰地舔舐起了牙印的位置，在顺着脖颈线一直轻吻到了前胸，在她的锁骨上留下了一个又一个的吻痕。

“奥兹曼…不、不行…刚才都做了，又…这么晚了…”  
隔着他逐渐宽松下来的睡袍，察觉到他之前已经射出来不少次的性器又有硬起来趋势的立香连忙开始推拒起他的进一步动作——不过这也像往常一样完全没有起到作用，反而引起了奥兹曼迪亚斯的不满。  
他强硬地把立香抱在了自己的腿上，一边揉弄着她裸露的乳房，一边埋头在她的肩膀上啃咬着。两人的正对面就是一面巨大的穿衣镜，立香不堪入目的模样被镜面一览无遗地展现在了她自己面前——橙色的头发乱成一团，眼角和嘴角都还留有水渍，红色的吻痕几乎遍布全身每个角落——尤其是乳房处和大腿跟，已经被咬得有些青紫了。双腿间更是狼狈不堪，白色的精斑和淫水黏糊糊地站在稀疏的耻毛，隐约还能看到里边被操弄到外翻花唇的嫩肉，可怜兮兮地随着主人身体颤抖的动作往外吐出来几股含不住的精液。

“记得第一次和你做的时候，余还说过你的胸刚好一手握住…现在好像变大了不少了吧？”

奥兹曼迪亚斯压低头，将眼神转向镜子里的立香，一边说着一边还用力地压紧她高挺的乳房。白色的乳肉从褐色手指的指缝间凸显了出来，鲜明的颜色差看上去美味又色情。

“…这、这种事…我才、不知道…”  
立香一边这么说着，一边把视线转向另一边，拼命不去看镜子中那个有些不堪入目的自己，男人也不着急，他轻笑了一声，把她的膝盖抱了起来，手指摸索着深入了她的秘部。室内空调的温度打得很低，冷风灌入最敏感的双腿间的刺激让她不由得打了个寒颤。奥兹曼迪亚斯抬了抬腰，把她抱得更紧了些。

“…呜，奥兹曼、我…真的不想…嘶…！”  
藏在层层包皮内，脆弱的花核忽然被手指夹住，然后两指用力快速抖动了起来，放在前边的手指还时不时划过因为刚才的过度刺激往外滴着水的尿道口和花穴口。  
毕竟是已经在床上相处了三年有余的夫妇，男人几乎是这样随意逗弄了几下就把她轻而易举地送上了顶峰，被桎梏住的身体高高地向后弓起，一股股地爱液伴随着不久前射入的精液从半张着的穴口往外流了一大摊。男人咬住她颤抖的肩膀，手上的动作丝毫不减，执意要延长她的高潮，被架在男人怀里的双腿来回踢个不停，但无论怎么样都避不开这激烈的玩弄，叠加了好几倍直冲大脑的快乐让立香眼泪都几乎要被逼出来，咽不下去的口水呛进了喉咙里，连带着她的求饶声都带着几分沙哑和哭腔。

“…不…不行了、这样会…呜…奥兹曼…”  
“嗯？会怎么样呢？是、会这样吗…？”  
“呜、啊、啊啊…！”

随着他话音刚落，两根一直在边际徘徊的手指就直直地插入了红肿的穴口内。快速地抽动了几下又用力地抽了出来，带出来了一大股透明的爱液，在几次剧烈的抽搐之后，立香脱力地靠在奥兹曼迪亚斯的身上，大开的双腿下的地板上湿淋淋的一片，一条淡黄色的水柱自从尿道口喷涌而出。

“…喔，又失禁了吗？…怎么？立香，和余做爱就这么舒服吗？”  
“呜…不、不是…”

立香摇着头，眼泪滴滴答答地就落了下来。这已经不是她第一次被男人玩弄成这样了，即使在心里下定决心要离开他，但身体只要一被他触碰还是会诚实地起反应，仅仅只是手指就能把她玩得乱七八糟，更别提如果肉棒进去搅动的话——  
但是，今天可能就是他们的最后了。也许在他从埃及回来之后，会和另一个女人在床上做这种事，也许还会待她比自己温柔充满爱意许多——想到这一点，立香就哭得更是委屈了，

“你这家伙，怎么在这时候就哭得这么厉害了，到底是舒服还是不舒服呢？”

奥兹曼迪亚斯替她擦了擦眼泪，轻轻地将她的脑袋转向了镜子，半强迫地让她看向镜子里的自己。

“你看，立香…”  
男人一边掰开她的花瓣，揉弄着她还在余韵中高高挺起的阴蒂，一边靠在她的耳边低声地说道，“这里，变得很大了呢，之前还是小小的藏在很里面，现在已经突出来…是想让余随时随地地触碰吗？余的妻子是什么时候变得这么淫乱的呢？”  
“呃…呜…”  
刚刚才高潮过的敏感部位哪里经受得住这样的玩弄，很快就又带着立香去了一次。连续的高潮让立香的大脑几近处于当机状态，混乱之中迷迷糊糊地就睁开了一直闭着的眼睛，傻愣愣地注视着着镜子里那个靠在精壮褐肤男人身上一丝不挂的自己。  
身上的痕迹比刚才还要多不少，小小的乳头被玩弄得又红又肿，被强行打开的腿间黏糊糊地淫水和耻毛乱七八遭地搅在一起，褐色的手指在翻起的花瓣间来回徘徊着，亮晶晶的淫水沾满了整个手掌，满溢着滴滴答答地往下流。

“水真多…你还真是越来越敏感了啊，立香，变成这样到底是为什么呢？嗯？是你自己天生看到男人就忍不住吗？只要是个男人碰你都会变成这个样子？”

奥兹曼迪亚斯说出这句话时心里多少有几分微妙的——他至今都还在思考着为什么那晚酒后的立香会对他提起“离婚”，即使在之后的调查中没有发现立香和什么男性交往过密，但他依然对此有些耿耿于怀，以至于在这时候也忍不住提了一句。

“…不、不知道、我…呜、不、不是…”  
“喔？不知道吗？那就是余以外的人也不是不可以了？”  
“呜…”  
完全勃起的粗壮肉棒从浴袍底下挤进了她的退间，在她的两片肉唇内来回摩擦着，昂扬的龟头刻意地在她的花核上顶弄着，把她弄得摆动着腰受不住的下一秒，又往后移到穴外，戳顶着半开着的小小入口。  
“嗯？到底是怎么样？你想要余吗？立香？”  
“奥兹曼…不要…这样…”  
下巴被男人用左手紧紧捏住，无法转移视线的立香被镜中自己那副模样一时间忘记闭上了眼睛。  
橙色的发丝被汗水黏哒哒地粘在通红的脸颊上，浑身上下都泛上像是发情一样的粉红色。深褐色的狰狞肉棒陷在柔软的穴肉间，两人的人种差和庞大的体格差根本想象不了她竟然能吞下那么大的像是凶器一样的东西——但事实上，如今她的穴口已经分泌了大量的爱液，湿淋淋地全部浇在了他的肉棒上。

“不要这样？可是你看上去很是想要啊？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯挑起嘴角，在她耳边轻轻说道，肉棒也刻意往前推进了几分，饥饿的媚肉立刻贪婪地吸附了上去，松软的穴口不断吮吸着顶部的龟头，似乎迫不及待地想要把它吞吃进去。  
“…想要、想要什么的…”  
——很舒服，真的很舒服  
——但是、为什么心里却是空荡荡的呢。  
立香晕乎乎地靠在男人的胸口上，不知是该肯定还是否认——挣扎了半天之后，还是在奥兹曼迪亚斯的引诱下，选择了满足自己欲望的那一边。  
“…呜、只有奥兹曼…我只想要奥兹曼、呜…进、进来…呜…呃？！”

她的话音刚落，奥兹曼迪亚斯就放松了扶住她膝盖的双手，粗大的肉棒一捅到底，重重地撞在了她深处的子宫上。被填满和穿透的刺激又让她剧烈地去了一次。男人掰过她的脸，含住她的嘴唇，把她即将出口的尖叫声全部吞食了进去，带起掌间的腰部就在她湿软的穴内大力抽插了起来。

这两人所谓的“最后一晚”一直持续到了第二天凌晨，再床上射进去了之后，奥兹曼迪亚斯又拉起她一条腿，让她贴在镜子上又做了几次，被身后男人撞得迷迷糊糊的立香无意识地啄食着镜面上自己的嘴唇，还被她爱吃醋的丈夫拉回头亲了半天，差点没有窒息过去，后来在浴室也没有放过她，到了最后立香连动弹手指的力气都没有了，只能乖乖地任奥兹曼迪亚斯给自己洗干净身体，在她的额头上落上一个吻之后，相拥着进入梦乡。

“我说，阿尔托莉雅，那家伙现在还在缠着你啊…”  
立香坐在居酒屋和角落，通红着脸朝亲友的阿尔托莉雅摇了摇手上的大号啤酒杯，一副糟糕的醉鬼模样，“都大学毕业这么多年了，我结婚都要离婚了，他怎么还这样啊，前段时间不都消停了嘛？明明身边女人都换了这么多了，还想要装深情感动自己？”  
“嘛，虽然说也没有引起什么大问题…但是这么下去我也是有点…”嘴里含着一大堆烤肉的金发少女含糊地点了点头，“说起来，立香，你和那家伙不是青梅竹马吗？我自己怎么拒绝都没用，要不你帮我去问问？”  
“青梅竹马倒也说不上了，也就是个高中的同学，大学也就像你看的那样，我和他告白然后被甩了，结果我就移情和他差不多的奥兹曼，好不容易追到奥兹曼现在又…”  
自从她的丈夫离开日本去埃及本家已经两个月有余了，即使每晚都会通十分钟的视频电话，但也会对现在在干什么避而不谈，有一次还在酒店的背景下看到穿着白色礼服的妮菲塔丽站在他房间的门外催促着，“拉美斯，快一点，时间要来不及了！”  
——拉美斯，大概是他在埃及那边的乳名吧  
——连我都没这么叫过他  
说到这里，被酒气冲上头的立香又有点想哭。  
——都到这一步了，为什么还不和我摊牌呢  
——玩弄我这种涉世不深的小姑娘就这么有意思吗

“怎么了？立香，你脸色好差。”  
阿尔托莉雅抬起头，有些担心地看向自从提到奥兹曼迪亚斯的名字就一直在分神的亲友，“是他对你怎么了吗？没事，我来帮你解决，打架这些我可是很拿手的。”  
立香没有告诉朋友现在自己的婚姻危机，之后让他们帮忙介绍私家侦探也没有说是为的什么事，至今他周围的人都还以为他们是一对恩爱的夫妻，觉得她能嫁给这样的又英俊又多金的“爱妻家”真是太幸福了。  
“没事啦…”  
她在心里叹了第无数口气，扬起头又看到了阿尔托莉雅那张焦急的脸——似乎她看上去比自己都还紧张。  
她们虽然是在大学之后才相互认识的，但对于从小就和父母不算亲近的立香，同舍友的阿尔托莉雅和玛修就像她的亲人一样，即使是在她被她那个青涩时期所喜欢的高傲的高中同学拒绝了之后不久就来追求同宿舍的阿尔托莉雅，她也没有任何怨恨她的意思。还在知道她对他没有兴趣，甚至有些厌烦的前提下，几次出头把他赶了出去。

——我自己现在都变成这样了  
——至少不能让亲友也在同样的问题上摔跤…

抱着这样的想法，她像是要给自己壮胆一样大大地吞了一口啤酒，伸手拍了拍了阿尔托莉雅的肩膀。  
“…没关系！那家伙就交给我吧！我待会就去找他，和他说不要再缠着你了…！”  
“诶…可是…”  
阿尔托莉雅似乎还想说什么，但立香的态度十分的坚定，掏出手机，打开通讯录翻找出了那个一直纠缠着亲友男性的电话，也不管这么多年他有没有换号码，打过去接通之后借着酒劲就一通大吼。

“吉尔！你这家伙怎么这么死不悔改！！阿尔托莉雅都说了不想看到你的脸了！！你等着！！洗干净脖子等我现在就过来找你！！”

——所以说那时候的我怎么有勇气说这种话啊？！  
——酒精害人啊！！说起来上次也是酒后和奥兹曼提了离婚……

 

不知道怎么就站在某座别墅外面和那个坏脾气的金发男人对视着，被初冬的夜风吹清醒的立香瞬间被冻得有点发抖。

“喔？在电话里不是很能说吗，杂种？怎么这个时候就这个怂样了，不是要我洗干净脖子等着吗？”  
立香的初恋对象——也是在大学后一直断断续续骚扰着她的亲友的男人——吉尔伽美什抱着手靠在门框上，挑着嘴角似笑非笑地看着她——只是那猩红色的眸子冷冽地像想马上杀掉她一样。  
不同于丈夫的奥兹曼迪亚斯那种轮廓深刻的英气之美，也不同于阿尔托莉雅同胞弟弟亚瑟那样像童话中王子一样的俊逸之美，吉尔伽美什就是单纯的“美丽”，如同画中之人，如同天降之神，漂亮得甚至带有过于张扬的刺激性，每次看到他的时候立香都不由得有些失神，去感叹造物自己对他的过分偏爱。

“哈哈哈哈…吉尔，我刚才喝多了…不好意思打扰你了…”  
立香窘迫地摸了摸脑袋，打着哈哈准备靠装傻蒙混过去。但本来就脾气暴躁的，又在大晚上被人用电话劈头盖脸一顿辱骂的吉尔伽美什怎么可能就这么轻易放过她，伸出手就把她拽进了房间内又重重地砸在了玄关旁的墙壁上。

“好痛…等等、吉尔…我真的错了…”  
想起在高中的时候，有一次在路上偶遇吉尔伽美什，刚好撞见这家伙一个人把前来找茬十几个混混都打趴的事，立香就忍不住打了个寒颤，本能地闭上了眼睛，低下头想要避开他的拳头，嘴上还在不停的解释着——不过在这之余，她也没有忘记把自己今天的主要目的说出来了。

“…我不是故意找你麻烦的啦，就是阿尔托莉雅，…不过，就是她真的对你没有意思啦，你看她从大学开始就一直在拒绝你，你这么、就是说…唔…”

——？！  
立香的大脑一片空白。  
本来以为铁定会被打，但迎面而来的不是拳头而是嘴唇。

还没来得及闭上的嘴唇被强势地侵入，灼热的唇舌纠缠在一起，吉尔伽美什的嘴里也有浓烈的酒气，廉价的啤酒和醇香的威士忌味道随着两人的的唾液交融在一起，让她几乎要被醉晕过去，直到氧气被夺走大部分，呼吸开始困难时大脑才反应过来他们正在做什么，连忙拼命挣扎起，用尽全力推开了压在自己身上的男人。

“…吉尔？！你在干什么？”  
大概是男人的动作实在太出乎意料，立香的声音都有些颤抖，一边擦着嘴唇一边往墙角更深地蜷缩成一团，“…我、我现在可是有丈夫的哦？”  
平时想着会让她无比烦躁的奥兹曼迪亚斯在这时候还成了最好的挡箭牌，然而听到她的话的吉尔伽美什却是冷冷地笑了一声，表情上似乎带有些不屑。  
“丈夫？不都要离婚了吗？”  
“诶？”

——他怎么会知道？  
立香的大脑闪现过无数的问号。  
这件事她连最亲近的玛修和阿尔托莉雅都没有提起过，更别提是许久都没有联系，如今连朋友都算不上的吉尔伽美什，知道他的地址也仅仅是在工作后因为某些原因来过几次——

对，工作。  
她忽然想起来，奥兹曼迪亚斯似乎和吉尔伽美什似乎在职场上交情不浅，两人公司的大楼也仅仅相隔一条商业街，也许是自己的丈夫对他透露过什么，这个发现让本来就对于自己丈夫极度失望的立香更加心灰意冷起来——不过现在的她也来不及再去烦恼这些了，眼前的男人忽然紧紧捏住了她下巴，逼迫她对准自己的眼睛。

“哼，不提这个。说回来，你就这么有正义感，一定要为了剑士强出头？”

吉尔伽美什通常称呼阿尔托莉雅为剑士，两人在学园祭上的一次戏剧中分别扮演了弓兵和剑士，之后他们便常常用这之中角色的名字称呼对方——看上去似乎很有欢喜冤家的那套特别的属性，但立香知道，虽然男人这么叫的原因不明，但自己亲友这么称呼他只是单纯因为记不清他的名字。

“也不是强出头吧…”  
男人莫名灼热的视线让立香感到有些微妙，她别过头，想着横竖都是一死，还是把自己的想法继续说了下去，“你看，人家对你也没什么兴趣，你在毕业后也找了这么多女人了，也别说非她不可了，所以说…”

“啧…你这家伙，比学生时代还要自以为是啊？太阳的都没教你怎么做人吗？”

吉尔伽美什嘴角突然露出的嘲讽笑容让立香心中一惊，一时间都忘记了之后的说辞。男人更高地挑起她的脸，蛇一样的竖眸中逐渐弥漫起情欲之色。

“我不是非剑士不可？喔？这话还真是说的自以为是啊？那你怎么样？愿意代替她来侍奉我，成为我的东西吗？”  
“呼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…对啊，这个倒还有趣，怎么样，杂种，来做个交易吧？…你能做好的话…哼，就如你所愿不再和剑士接触了吧？”  
立香想不起来那天晚上是怎么会和吉尔伽美什“交易”的——不如说她根本还没来得及拒绝就被那个自说自话地男人强拽着进了卧室，以近乎是强暴的方式和她发生了关系。再这之后又拍下了她事后躺着床上失神的照片，以做胁迫她之后和自己保持这段肉体关系。

——一定是哪里不对了  
立香时不时会这么想。  
大概是被奥兹曼迪亚斯长期滋润的身体太久没有得到满足，被吉尔伽美什抱的时候她还是克制不住地起了反应。以至于后来又被强行上门的男人推倒在床上的时候都没有太多的反抗。本能地迎合起了他的动作，直到被对方嗤笑着强调“这可是你和太阳每天睡觉的地方”才如梦初醒地挣扎，但是身体上对丈夫的出轨已经是板上钉钉的事实——即使是已经决定要离婚的丈夫。  
立香自觉自己还是深爱着奥兹曼迪亚斯的，即使是分手之后也会默默地看着他幸福，再慢慢地从这个阴影中走出来——无论他对她怎么样，至少在这段婚姻关系中她是会忠于他的。

但吉尔伽美什的行动的让立香的内心动摇了——甚至开始恐惧于自己身体的“淫乱”。

——难道我真的是像奥兹曼说的那样只要是个男人就可以吗…  
——说到底吉尔又为什么要做这种事，单纯是发现了这个事实想要玩弄我吗…  
——还是根本奥兹曼指使的…不、不会有这种事吧

但她愈想要拒绝吉尔伽美什，身体上就愈加无法抗拒他。吉尔伽美什也从来没有要对这个“玩具”下轻手的意思，每次不把她玩弄到子宫发痛晕厥过去都不会放过她，有时候还会刻意内射到她的肚子鼓起来。在这之间她鲜少用来接受肉棒的后穴也被男人开发得淋漓尽致，变得和性器一样敏感，在前穴被插入时用手指伸进去轻轻一按敏感点，就能尖叫着喷出尿。

这样试图挣扎又无法逃脱的日子就这样又持续了一个月，很快时间已经到了年末。奥兹曼迪亚斯似乎还是没有回来的打算，和她通话的间隔也从一天一次发展到了三天一次。到了这个地步立香也没有勇气将她被胁迫的事向他求助，只能一边勉强迎合吉尔伽美什，一边回应着自己的丈夫的“一切都好”。

在圣诞前夜时立香又被吉尔伽美什叫来了他位于市中心大厦顶楼的办公室。看着他坐在转椅上意味深长看着自己的表情，她就不难猜到他准备干些什么。

“…吉尔，我今天晚上…和阿尔托莉雅约好了一起过平安夜…可、可以快点吗？”

立香捏着手，小心翼翼地抬头向吉尔伽美什提议道。  
男人的脾气不好，稍微哪里不合他的意就会威胁把照片发给奥兹曼迪亚斯和阿尔托莉雅看——她从来不怀疑他能做出这种事——因此，也只能尽可能地不要让他感到不快了，说话措辞这些都得反复琢磨几次。

但吉尔伽美什并没有被立香的态度所打动，挑了挑眉毛，明显有点不高兴。

——太阳那家伙好不容易挨过去了，又多了剑士那家伙吗

他在心里咒骂了一句。  
不过他这也知道现在这一切都是当时的自己太为轻狂造成的。  
明明在高中的刚转校过去的时候，就对一直在照顾自己的同桌的立香抱有恋爱上的好感，之后放弃直接出国深造的机会，留在日本的公立大学根本上也是因为她。  
只是因为一次口是心非的拒绝，心爱的人就转身扑向了其他男人的怀抱，这点自视甚高的吉尔伽美什是绝对无法接受。因此他一直借着追求阿尔托莉雅为借口想方设法地靠近她。最开始得知她钟意奥兹曼迪亚斯只是一种幻想上憧憬的感情本来还松了口气，然而在他毕业后留学回来之后竟然发现她已经和那个男人结婚了。

“…怎么样，余的妻子很可爱吧？”  
和奥兹曼迪亚斯在工作上本来就有几次交集的吉尔伽美什还必须在应酬闲暇之余忍受他炫耀妻子——然而他也从最开始就知道妮菲塔丽的事情，和男人刻意向妻子隐瞒了这段过去的事。  
夺友之妻这种事吉尔伽美什是不屑干的，但他从最开始也不相信奥兹曼迪亚斯能给立香最想要的那种安全感——并且也一直在等待着那颗定时炸弹爆炸。

当他在奥兹曼迪亚斯所居住的别墅区附近的咖啡店发现她一脸沮丧地和一个私家侦探模样的人坐在一起的时候，吉尔伽美什就知道，自己等到了。

果然在之后的调查之中发现奥兹曼迪亚斯当年爱得轰轰烈烈的妮菲塔丽已然从法国回到了埃及，对他在日本的新婚时不知情的长辈们开始了对两人的催婚，在之后他就开始安排在日本的工作准备回到埃及。

他当然不是回去结婚了，甚至可能是亲自去解决掉自己那段过去的因缘。吉尔伽美什从不怀疑奥兹曼迪亚斯这家伙对藤丸立香的感情。从他提起两个人的表情上来看也不难猜出他对妮菲塔丽的表情和对立香的感情是截然不同的。  
在他的描述中，妮菲塔丽漂亮，优秀，从小和他一起长大，待他如同亲人一般，是他最爱的，在幼时的他眼中几乎像是女神一般的存在，直至他成人后是他在诸多异性关系中唯一敬爱着的女性。  
但立香完全不一样，有时候奥兹曼迪亚斯都会在朋友的聚会中自嘲自己的妻子是如何的不合理，她可能不够优秀，也许也没有他其他情人那么美丽——但感情就是什么奇妙的东西，在短暂的几次相处后这个小姑娘就莫名地引起了他极大的兴趣，不可理喻地吸引了他全部的目光。让他想要把她抱在怀中保护，以一生为单位去照亮她的前路。

他对立香的爱情几乎是无可挑剔的，如果要问他哪里计算错了，一定是没想到自己那看似普通的小妻子实际上魅力十足，十分的受欢迎——不，他大概也隐约察觉到了，只不过——

如果他在最初就将自己过去的事揭露给立香，也许这之后的事情都不会发生——吉尔伽美什不知道他这是出于怎么样的目的，也许是为了他那高傲的自尊，也许是真的另有其因，但现在的他都不会去追究，更不会去点破——因为对他来说，现在也是他能向立香合理出手的可乘之机。

虽然他自己也别扭得不行，而他的心上人眼中也根本没有自己，满脑子都在想之后怎么和亲友共度平安夜就是了。

“哼，当你回去倒不是不可以，不过在这之前就先要看你表现了。”  
吉尔伽美什朝立香招了招手，然后意有所指地指了指自己的腿间。男人很喜欢居高临下地让人跪着侍奉自己，这也不是他第一次要求她做这种事了。  
之前还有过在上班期间把她放在办公桌底下，一边让她含着自己的肉棒来回舔舐，一边游刃有余地接受下属的报告。中途还刻意打开了塞在她体内的按摩棒，然后用脚用力地压进去，直冲子宫，刺激得她差点没有当众尖叫出声。

但这种事对于立香而言无论多少次都不会习惯的，虽然和在圈内以性癖强势著称的奥兹曼迪亚斯一起生活了三年，但她在这之前不仅没有其他男人，而且她的丈夫比起她来侍奉自己更喜欢两人一起快乐，口交不过是在两人性生活中偶尔由立香主动的一种情趣而已。像和吉尔伽美什这样每次都要吸到射出来这样是很少见的，因此在这方面她也几乎没有经验。

她咽了一口唾沫，还是走过去跪在地上解开了男人的皮带。刚一拉下底裤的边角巨大的性器就弹跳了出来，深红色的肉柱啪叽一下打到了立香脸上，吓得她“啊…！”地惊叫出了声。  
“怎么了？现在就忍不住要发情了？”  
“没、没有…”  
吉尔伽美什抬起嘴嗤笑道，干脆直接把立香拉起来，把她摁在办公桌的后面，手指由她颤抖着大腿上抚摸上去，果不其然触摸到双腿间的位置时，已经有了些湿意。

“没有？那这是什么？”  
吉尔伽美什将手伸进她的底裤内划了一把，然后把湿漉漉的手指刻意放在她的面前展示道，“只是被我的东西打了一下，就已经湿成这个样子了吗？哼…就这样还配称自己已经有丈夫了？”

“不、不是…”  
为自己身体对吉尔伽美什的敏感反应感到恐惧，立香急忙摇头想要否认。男人也懒得再和她争辩，将手指摸进她的穴内抽动了几下确定足够湿润后，便抬起她的一条腿折在腰后，从后狠狠地操弄了进去。

“呃…好深…”  
巨大的肉柱层层地剖开湿淋淋的嫩肉，直捅向深处的G点和子宫，被填满的充实感让立香舒服得头脑都有些眩晕，男人喘了一口气，几乎没有任何的停顿，就肆意地在她的体内冲撞起来。

“呜…”  
两人的身高差相近20cm，立香必须要拼命踮起脚才能不至于被吉尔伽美什那股蛮力给顶出去，稍微脱力往下掉一点，就感到肉棒又往里面进去了几分。  
“不、不行…”  
连子宫都可能被侵犯进去的恐惧让立香本能地挣扎起来，穴肉也更紧地绞紧了吉尔伽美什的性器。突如其来的刺激的让男人也顿了一下，然后放下她的膝盖腿，将她的上半身压在桌子上继续操干。  
“…什么不行？”  
“呜…呃…这样…要、里面…子宫、会撞破的…啊、不行啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…！！”  
明明两条腿都稳稳都踩在地上已经可以松一口气，但紧接着男人就把全身的体重都压在了她的身上，体内的肉棒也借着惯性捅开的子宫口，粗大的龟头就这样撞向女性最为娇弱的子宫壁上，极致的痛感伴随着等量的快乐一时间让她连呼吸都感到困难，尖叫着眼球向上翻去，连自己潮吹了都不知道。  
“喔？还真是厉害啊…”  
被深处紧致的小口的吸附住龟头的男人的好像置身于天堂一样，他摸了一把两人的结合处，在感受到那难以形容的泥泞后，笑着弹了一下她的阴蒂，满意地看着她颤抖着又达到了一个小高潮，低下头在她耳边低语道，“说起来，插开这个口…我是不是第一个男人？”  
早知道吉尔伽美什对于处女有着格外的情节，只是没想到关于这种地方他也有争个高低。  
但已经被玩弄到意识不清的立香已经没有精力再去回忆去自己丈夫的是否也撞到这个位置了，只能一晕乎乎地趴在吉尔伽美什的办公桌上，眼泪和唾液在桌面上溢了一大片，毫无反抗地让男人抓住她的屁股，将精液全部射在了里面。

一次自然是不可能就这么结束的。  
之后男人又把立香按在了办公室另一面巨大的落地窗上，再次抱住她的腰撞了进去。在吉尔伽美什的大楼的低下聚集着无数正在过圣诞节的情侣，而正对面就是丈夫的奥兹曼迪亚斯所负责的拉美西斯财阀的日本总部，不知道单面玻璃为何物的少女自然是哭闹得尤其厉害。但吉尔伽美什更不可能因为这种理由就放过她，还刻意引导着让她想象着前几年和丈夫度过的圣诞，在夜晚巨大烟火的照耀下与隐约的圣诞歌中一次一次又达到了高潮。

“Merry Christmas ，藤丸立香。”  
吉尔伽美什沙哑地她的耳边说道，温柔得像是对恋人的低语一般。  
但现在的立香已经听不到了。

———————

立香到达阿尔托莉雅家的时候已经时间都已经算是圣诞节了。  
手机消息提醒上有着无数的奥兹曼迪亚斯的未接来电和LINE消息，但立香已经没有心情和力气去阅读了。  
身体还很乏力，肚子里吉尔伽美什的精液还没有清理干净。什么也不想做，也不知道该做什么，立香在这一瞬间甚至有了求死的冲动——不过这样的想法也只是一闪而过——因为她一抬头就看到了潘德拉贡姐弟温暖的笑容。

“Merry Christmas ，立香前辈！”  
捧着自己亲手执着的蛋糕对她祝福的是阿尔托莉雅的同胞弟弟的亚瑟·潘德拉贡。本来美丽的外表就十分像是童话中王子的他在烛光中更是像画中走出来一般——立香站起身准备接下来，发现蛋糕的顶上用橙色奶油图着图案是手绘自己的头像。

“那个，因为听说立香前辈要过来过圣诞，不知道应该准备什么，总之就亲手做了蛋糕…工作辛苦了！”

辛苦。  
辛苦吗。

立香一瞬间突然有点想哭出声。  
无论是奥兹曼迪亚斯还是吉尔伽美什都从来没有对自己说过这种话，与他们的从来没有一分钟让她感到安心和轻松，他们总是会自说自话为她安排好一切，把她当做自己的附属品，居高临下地控制她玩弄她——

她如此的羡慕妮菲塔丽，并不止因为她能够夺走自己丈夫的心，还因为她足以平等地陪伴在他的身边，立场相等地站在一起。  
她足够优秀，足够陪得上那个男人的爱。  
但是、但是啊——

即使是她，也想被人所认同，被人所察觉到也在努力。不是以丈夫的“太太”著称，而是以“藤丸立香”的身份与他相伴。

被人说一句，“お疲れ様”。

她将一口蛋糕塞进了嘴里。  
柑橘味的，甜得发腻。

tbc


End file.
